


Marmor

by mrhiddles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhiddles/pseuds/mrhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the fifth time he has walked back into his brother’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marmor

**Author's Note:**

> More fic will be coming periodically.

It is the fifth time he has walked back into his brother’s house.

He wonders if it is the walnut flooring, the aged drapery, the moldering mopboard with the small twist of cracks lacing its length. Yellow light pours over the bay windows, the floor, an old dawn it feels like, and he wonders if it’s that. The lonely colors that fill this house are beautiful things and he wonders, he does.

And his brother is there, breathing hallowed breaths just behind him because he’s afraid. And he should be. It is the fifth time he’s returned, and it won’t be the last. He’ll leave again, one day.

Whether at the behest of an aging light or his brother’s selfless tears for a torn heart not his own, he will do it again. He will deliver the heart to his brother’s broad back and leave it there to break only once he’s gone. Only when he’s not able to think about it.

And he’ll feel it all, feel it well up inside his skull, spill out from his mouth into a porcelain ladle. The room will rush and he’ll leave to sleep. Wondering how long it will be before the sun rises. How long it will be before his phone buzzes with the promise of a deep heartache, a selfish, formless yearning. His brother’s words a hushed concern, cold and formulaic on the tiny screen. But a worry nonetheless. He can’t feel his brother’s arms around him in these moments but after, only after, does he dream of them spread across his back.

He does miss the warmth.


End file.
